The increasing number of accidents of car traffic, particularly on highways, has caused various specialists to design special fixtures installed at the front or back of a car to reduce accident casualties. According to Newton's Third Law, an action force acting on a structure imparts a reaction force equal in magnitude, but opposite in direction. The conventional safety fixtures are scarcely successful in reducing damage, as the reaction force is still reflected directly to this fixture and to the car.